


Sex-Ed Study Session

by kazunarifucker



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazunarifucker/pseuds/kazunarifucker
Summary: Azami came to you with a problem: there was an exam tomorrow covering a unit that he had purposefully failed to attend. He gathers all of his courage and asks you to tutor him."Please teach me about sex!"Huh? Pardon? Come again?You soon realize that Azami's embarrassment and nervousness will not get you far in studying the traditional way, so you come up with something else to help him learn.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Sex-Ed Study Session

The tall, black-haired boy sat on his knees in front of you, face flushed and eyes glued to the floor. He had mustered up the courage to ask you for some tutoring, which you gladly agreed to. However, you didn’t expect that it would be this subject.

The 'sex-ed' portion of health class was about a week long, but the not-so-good-with-lewd-topics Azami decided to feign illness for that period of time to avoid embarrassment. Now that there was an exam on the subject coming up, he was completely in the dark about anything and everything sex-related. This is where you come in.

Azami couldn’t bear to ask any of his troupe mates, especially Sakyo, to teach him about sex. He knew enough about his own body, but who would know a female's body better than, well, a female? With this in mind, he gathered himself mentally and quietly knocked on your door after dinner.

“Come in!” you chimed. You were sitting at your desk, browsing some online stores for clothes.

The boy slowly opened the door, shuffling his way inside your room.

“T-There’s something I need to ask you. Feel free to say no,” Azami muttered out, avoiding any eye contact.

“Sure,” you turned to face him. “What’s up?”

Azami could feel his heart pounding in his throat. He bent down on his knees and bowed in front of you, his forehead lightly making contact with the floor. After taking a deep breath, he blurted out.

“Please teach me about sex!”

Your eyes widened in shock. What was he talking about? Is he out of his mind?  
“I skipped health class but now we’re having a test and I don’t know anything,” he looked up at you, face tinted a deep red and tears forming in his eyes.

For someone as conservative as Azami to come to you, the only female in the dorm, and ask for you to teach him about something he deemed as taboo. . . . He must have been extremely desperate. Honestly, you felt bad for him. He grew up believing that hand-holding was something you could only do after you were engaged, for crying out loud. You turned off the computer and gave Azami your attention.

You let out a soft sigh and smiled, “Sure.”

Azami bolted upwards from his bowing position and sat upright on his knees, still avoiding eye contact. He pulled out a folded-up piece of paper from his pants pocket and began to unfold it.

“This is the study guide that was handed out at the end of class,” he reached out to give you the paper with shaking hands. Looking over the outline, you were taken back a bit. Were teenagers these days really learning about sex to this extent in schools? Some of the questions were so explicit that even you began to feel your face becoming warm.

“O-Okay,” you stammered. “I guess we’ll start from the first question. . .”  
You cleared your throat and read from the paper.

“Number one: Be able to accurately sketch the internal and external genitalia of both males and females.”

This one shouldn’t be too hard, you thought to yourself. You grabbed a few pieces of paper and some pencils from your desk and sat down at the coffee table. You motioned for Azami to sit across from you, and he crawled over to his spot. You slid a paper and pencil to Azami.

“Let’s start with the male anatomy, since you're already familiar with it,” you said, trying to ease the embarrassed boy into the topic. “Go ahead and sketch out what you know and I'll help you make any corrections!”

You watched as Azami hesitantly drew a miniscule penis on the paper. With this kind of attitude, you two weren’t going to get anywhere anytime soon. You sighed and looked through the rest of the questions on the study guide.

Number 2: What is an orgasm? How does this differ between men and women?  
Number 3: Describe what happens during male ejaculation.

You skipped down to the bottom of the page.

Number 19: What are the signs of male arousal? Female arousal?  
Number 20: What is an erogenous zone? Give an example.

These questions sure went a lot more in-depth than the typical “abstinence only” preaching from when you were in school. While you’re glad that society has become more open about sex, you feel bad for the beet-red, nervous teen in front of you.

An idea pops into your head; you suddenly have a solution that would quickly answer all of these questions and be easy for Azami to remember. Shocked at yourself for even thinking of such a thing, you raised both hands up to your cheeks and planted some harsh slaps.

“Um. . . . Are you okay?” Azami asked, peering up from his pathetic penis scribble.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I just thought of something I shouldn’t have,” you answered, a little too honestly.

His bright eyes stared into yours for the first time today, looking dangerously puzzled.

“What was it?”

“I thought of a way to learn all this stuff easily, but I don’t know if-“

“Please tell me! The test is tomorrow and I need to do well or Sakyo will scold me,” Azami still hadn’t broken eye contact. The look on his face had changed from one of nervousness to one of seriousness.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! I’ll do anything!”

“Alright, then. First we'll need to take off our clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first fanfic I have ever written! Azami is one of my favorites from A3 and I was so sad to find out that there was no NSFW of him on this site :(  
> I like reading reader-inserts so I thought I would try my hand at writing one!  
> This is the first chapter out of maybe 2 or 3, depending on how much smut I write haha. Also I have no idea how to use tags rn so I'll figure that out later.  
> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!
> 
> (P.S. I did this on my phone so sorry for the format, I'll try to fix it)


End file.
